My Girlfriend's Best Friend
by pokerparker
Summary: Spencer is forced to stay at Aria's house for a few weeks. This gives her a better chance to see a certain teacher she has been crushing on. And what happens when he feels the same way about her? What will Aria do when she finds out?
1. This is Why I Hate Parents

Disclaimer: First off I own nothing but the ideas. The characters of course belong to Sara Shepard and the writers and producers of the show. Also the story is rated M for a reason so just a warning. Also might be a few spoilers from this week's episode so if you haven't watched it yet you have been warned. Other than that I hope you guys enjoy my story. I got the idea from when Spencer hoped in Ezra's car. From then on I always wondered what them two would be like as a couple. So even if you are a diehard Ezra/Aria fan I still encourage you to try it. Also any grammar and spelling errors you pick up on please let me know. I am a big fan of critical feedback when it is necessary.

Chapter 1- This is Why I Hate Parents

Spencer Hastings continued to roll her eyes at her sister, Melissa, as they both sat at the Hastings family table. Melissa was begging their parents to let her go to Paris for two weeks. Only problem was she wanted the whole family to go. Well everyone but Spencer.

Spencer stood up and grabbed her plate. "How is it fair that you three get to run off to Paris for a month yet I am stuck here? It is not my fault I have exams and club meetings and field hockey practice, oh and not to mention all the other things I have going on. Not my fault I actually have a life, unlike some." She said cutting her eyes at Melissa. Melissa returned the glare.

"Face it, Spencer. We are going without you. You will be fine here. If you need to you could always go to a friend's house." Melissa suggested as she shrugged her shoulders. She walked over to her mother and put her arm around her.

"Please mother. I mean with all that has been going on I need this. I need to get away. I mean with what happened to Ian, then Spencer getting arrested. I don't know how much more I can take." Melissa said putting on a fake pout for her parents. Mr. Hastings stood up from his chair and made his way to the kitchen.

"She has a point honey. Getting away for a few weeks might just be the perfect thing to kick start things back into normal. Spencer I know you can't come and I know you feel like we are leaving you out but I promise once we get back we will make it up to you." Mr. Hastings explained as he reentered the dining room. He moved over to Spencer and gave her a kiss on the head.

"Mom, what do you think?" Melissa said with excitement.

Mrs. Hastings stood up and looked at Spencer. "I am okay with going. I just hate leaving Spencer here but your school work is more important. However, I do not want you staying here by yourself. Surely out of Emily, Aria, and Hanna one of them can let you stay with them just till we get back."

Spencer reluctantly threw her dish into the sink and turned back to her family. She looked each of them over in disbelief. How could they just up and live her like she didn't even belong to the family?

"Fine, go. I'm sure I can find someone to let me stay with them. Some people's parents are actually considerate unlike a few people I know." She took one more look at them then headed up to her room.

Later, Spencer began to pack her bags. Her parents had informed her that they would be leaving first thing in the morning and they would be dropping her off at Aria' s house on their way to the airport. Spencer had called Aria after the family conversation and asked if she could stay at her house. She knew Emily was already staying at Hanna's and that one more would just be a crowd. Plus with all the tension that is going on at Aria's house, thanks to the announcement about her love interest, Spencer knew Aria could use a friend. Spencer lay back on the bed and closed her eyes. Her mind began to wonder onto a certain boy. Well more like man not boy. A smile began to form on her face as she pictured him standing behind his desk and fixing his tie like he did almost every day. Well until he moved. Spencer thought she would die when he moved. She had become so used to seeing him all the time. She could picture him in her mind right now. She tried not to let her mind wonder to sexual things but when it came to him she couldn't help herself. She tried to picture what he looked like without a shirt on. How it would feel to have his hands run down her body. She could feel the familiar tug began to develop in her lower body. She moved her hand down her body and slid it under her shorts. She began to rub herself over her panties. She could feel how wet she was. That's what he did to her. He made her feel like nothing else in the world mattered. She moved her panties and began to finger herself. She imagined him kissing her as he made his way down her body and in between her legs. She continued to move her fingers inside herself as her breathing got heavier. She had never been all the way with anyone but she knew that if he was here right now she would let him take her. A voice come into the back of her mind reminding her of how wrong it was to fantasize about her best friend's boyfriend but she quickly shock it away. She began to moan as she continued to pleasure herself. Suddenly her phone began to ring and her eyes opened. She let out a small groan as she removed her fingers and picked up her phone.

"Hello." She said nearly out of breath.

"Hey, Spencer Are you okay? You sound like you've been running a marathon or something." Aria answered back. Spencer grabbed her bag as she tried to maneuver her phone.

"Yeah, I'm good. I was just sleeping and woke up from a nightmare." She said smiling to herself.

"Oh okay. Well I hope I didn't wake you."

"Nope, I was already awake before you called."

"I am outside whenever you get ready to come." Aria exclaimed as she hung up the phone. Spencer grabbed the rest of her stuff as she made her way outside to Aria's car.

This should make for an interesting few weeks she thought to herself.

Spencer avoided talking to Aria for the first two hours she was at her house. She had suggested they watch a movie and half way through it Spencer rolled over and acted like she was asleep. It was awkward sitting next to the girl you were so secretly jealous of. It wasn't fair that she got to touch him and kiss him and make love to him. Spencer wanted so desperately to have her life. Not even her life. She just wanted Ezra Fitz. Aria moved her arm around Spencer until she was face to face with her. A smile came over her face.

"I have an idea." She said giggling.

"What?" That was all Spencer could come up with saying.

"Let's go out tonight. I, you, Ezra, and Toby should all go do something, like a double date." Aria said lying back in her bed and grinning at Spencer. All Spencer could get her mind to do was give a weak nod.

Ezra ran the razor over his face for the fifth time. He knew he had already cut all of the stubble off his face but for some reason he was too nervous to do much else. He had recently received a call from Aria asking him to come out with her, Spencer and Toby. He reluctantly accepted. It was not the fact that he had never been out with Aria and her friends before. It was more of the fact that he didn't want to see Toby putting his hands all over Spencer. He knew it was going to be hard to resist saying something much less punching the guy right then and there. He shook his head.

"What has gotten into me?" He asked as he stared at his reflection.

He had first developed feelings for Spencer one day in his classroom. He thought back to that day. Spencer was wearing this short black skirt and all he could think of was her long legs. How bad he wanted to touch them. How bad he wanted to run his hands up her legs and go to forbidden places. She had challenged him that day also. He remembered how he asked the class a question over one of the stories they had read. She quickly answered but he disagreed with her answer. She fought with him for almost fifteen minutes until the bell interrupted them. He had never had a student that was so outspoken, stubborn and opinionated. He found these things to be incredibly sexy. Not to mention the way she would stare at him. He knew it was only his imagination playing tricks on him but to him she always looked into his eyes with such passion. He knew thinking about his girlfriend's best friend was wrong but he couldn't stop the thoughts from coming.

He buttoned up his shirt and ran a brush through his hair. He had no idea how he was going to handle this night. He knew if he made the slightest notion that he had feelings for Spencer that Aria would pick up on it. She was good at spotting things out. He grabbed a jacket and made his way out the door.

How this night was going to end was anyone's guess.


	2. Beer, Pool, and Wanting

Disclaimer: Again I own nothing but the ideas. Characters all go to Sara Shepard and whoever else has rights over Pretty Little Liars. Longer chapter than last one.

Chapter 2- Beer, pool, and Wanting

Ezra sat on a bar stool as he waited for the girls to arrive. He noticed Toby had come in a few minutes ago but was now busy talking to some guy over by the pool tables. Ezra noticed the guy had gone to Rosewood; however he never had him in his class. He continued to look Toby up and down as if he was sizing up his competition. He didn't see what Spencer saw in this guy. Then again he did not see what Aria saw in him. Maybe he was being to judgmental. He turned his head when he heard the bar door open and there she was. He almost chocked on his drink when he seen her. It had been weeks since he had moved from Rosewood to Hollis. He had almost forgotten how beautiful she was.

When Spencer walked into the bar the first person she noticed was Toby. She almost turned around and left. She had been so reluctant on calling him to invite him to come but she knew it would be awkward if it was just the three of them. She had not spoken to Toby since the night of the A incident. The sad thing was she had not been missing him. Even if she had not developed feelings for Ezra she still did not want to be with Toby. She did not love him the way she thought she did in the beginning of their relationship. Things change and so do people. She just wished she had the courage to tell him that. Her eyes moved from Toby to over at the bar. She knew he would be sitting there. She had a feeling he would be. Her eyes made direct contact with his and she could not help but blush.

Ezra saw her blush. He seen the way she looked down at the ground and smiled when he looked at her. Could it just be his mind playing tricks on him? He looked at his empty mug of beer and gestured to the waiter that he would like another one. He knew he could not get through this night without alcohol to assist him.

Spencer followed Aria as she walked up to Ezra. Aria through her arms around his neck and slowly kissed him. Spencer looked away maybe a little bit too fast. She just did not want to see the guy she was crushing on kissing her best friend.

"I am glad your parents let you out." Ezra said hugging Aria. He looked at Spencer as he did so but she refused to look in his direction. Could that be another sign? Ezra shook his thoughts away.

"They almost didn't but seeing as I am with Spencer, the golden child, they let me out." Aria said with a laugh. She playfully pushed Spencer's arm. Spencer gave a small smile back.

"Come on Spencer. Lighten up. I know sneaking off to a bar with our boyfriends isn't the Hastings way but just for tonight can you drop your good girl act."

"I am fine." Spencer said reassuringly. She gave Aria a smile then cut her eyes toward Toby. He was making his way toward them. He put his arm around Spencer.

"Hey. I am really glad you invited me out tonight. I was beginning to think you weren't ever going to talk to me." Spencer's eyes shifted from the ground to him.

"I thought it might be good for us to try and at least get out and see what happens."

Ezra's eyes opened wider. "You two break up or something?"

Spencer answered yes at the same time Toby answered no. Ezra looked from Spencer to Toby then back at her.

"We did break up. We are broke up. It is a really long complicated story and I would rather save everyone the details." She said folding her arms across her chest. A band came out on the stage and began talking. Spencer turned her attention up to them.

"Hello everyone. How is everyone?" The man standing at the microphone said as he pulled his guitar on. A few people out in the crowd mumbled a reply.

"Wow, this is a tough crowd we have here tonight." He laughed. "I will tell you what how about we sit up here and play you a few songs but only if you all get up on your feet and start dancing." He said as he began to string his guitar. A few members of the crowd got up and started to sway to the music. It was a slow love song so several couples joined together and began to make their way across the floor.

Aria looked around at everyone. "I have an idea. Spencer since me and Toby have never really had a chance to talk and you have not talked to Ezra since he left Rosewood, how about I take Toby and we share a dance, then you and Ezra can share one." Spencer raised an eyebrow at Aria's request.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea." She stammered. Ezra stood up and walked next to Spencer. He smiled at her.

"Come on it will be fun." He softly said to her. She looked into his eyes. She would never be able to say no to him. She slowly shook her head and let him lead her out on the dance floor. Aria grabbed Toby's hand and stood a little piece from Spencer and Ezra. They began to dance to the music.

Ezra did not know if it was courage or the beer that drove him to ask Spencer to dance. Either way he was glad he did. He looked at her and slowly moved his hands around her waist. He could not help but notice how amazing she felt in his hands. He had always wanted to know what it was like to touch her. Now he had a small idea of it. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and he pulled her in closer to him. They began to move back and forth to the music. Spencer did not know if she should say something in fear of ruining the moment. She closed her eyes and she enjoyed the warmth of his body next to hers. She laid her head on his neck and breathed in intoxicating cologne. It made her go weak in the knees. She wanted his smell all over her body. Her body went numb when she felt his breath on her skin. She wanted so badly to tell him to take her to the bathroom and make love to her like they only had a few minutes to live. She knew she could never say that to him. She did not have it in her. After all she was known as the good girl but even good girls want to play bad. They both continued to hold each other until the end of the song. They pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes. No words were said but in that moment they were not needed. In that moment, they both realized they wanted each other. They wanted to touch each other. They wanted to kiss each other. They wanted to know what it was like to call each other theirs.

Aria came up to Spencer and Ezra. She was a little taken back when she noticed the intense staring competition they seemed to be having. She cleared her throat.

"Am I interrupting anything?" She said. Ezra shook his head.

"No, of course you are not." He grabbed Aria's hand. "Thanks for the dance Spencer." He gave her a half smile. Spencer returned the smile then turned around to be face to face with Toby.

"Can we talk?" He softly asked her. Spencer shrugged her shoulders and followed him over to a table in the corner.

"What is it?" She asked trying to avoid anything but him.

"I want to talk about us. What was that back there when Ezra asked if we broke up? I mean I know we did but I really do not think it is anyone's business and about the break up. I want you back Spencer Hastings. I want to be with you. You are the only girl I want in my life and nothing you can do will ever keep me from loving you." He moved a piece of her hair out of her face. Spencer looked at him as she felt tears coming to her eyes. She hated how sweet he was. She hated that he treated her so right and so good. If he was an asshole it would make things a lot easier on her. Why couldn't he be the one she loved instead of a guy she would never have a chance with? She knew that the heart wanted what the heart wanted and no matter how bad it may hurt no one can change that.

"Toby, I do not even know where to begin. You are amazing you know that right? You mean a lot to me. You always will but this is not working out for me. I thought I could make it work. I really did but I can't. Please don't ask me what you can do to make it better. What you can change to get me to fall in love with you. I can't deal with any of that right now. All I can tell you is I don't love you. I have tried and tried to get my heart to love you but it won't. Toby I am in love with someone else. Don't ask who either because I can't tell you that. All I can tell you is I have been hiding my true feelings for a long time now but it is unfair to you and to me for me to keep pretending. I just need some time by myself to get my head straight." She said looking up at him. She wanted to cry when she seen the hurt come across his face. He did not deserve this. He was a great guy but she had no other choice. Toby looked all around but at her. Finally after a few minutes he opened his mouth to speak.

"I honestly do not know what to say to you. This whole time I thought I was the one you wanted. You told me you loved me. You kissed me like you loved me. You held me like you loved me but it was all just a lie. How could you do that to someone? How can you just sit there for months and lie to me?" He raised his voice. "I love you. I will always love you. Why can't you see that? Why can't I ever be good enough for you?"

"I can't answer those questions. I don't know why it happened this way. It just did and now you know the truth."

Toby rose up and slid out of the table. "I can't be here right now." He grabbed his jacket and made his way to the door. Spencer got up and followed him.

"Toby, please wait. I am sorry. I am sorry for hurting you. Please don't walk away from me." Spencer yelled after him. Toby barely looked back at her as he made his way out the door.

Ezra looked from Spencer to where Toby just left. He shook his head in disbelief. He wondered what in the world could have happened. They were Rosewood's "It" couple and now they aren't even speaking. He looked at Spencer as tears began to stream down her face. He wanted so badly to go hold her close to him. He wanted to whisper in her ear that everything would be okay. He knew he couldn't though and that is what hurt the most. Having the most important thing in front of you yet you couldn't touch it. It was almost like being in an aquarium. You can look at the sharks all day long. You know it is wrong to stick your hand in a tub full of sharks but even if you wanted to take the chance you couldn't because of the glass wall. He had many glass walls in his way. Toby, Aria, Spencer's parents were some of them. He couldn't even imagine what Spencer's parents would say. It was hard enough tell Aria's parents. Much less the most well respected, well reputation family in town.

Spencer made her way over to Aria and grabbed her hand.

"Sorry to be such a drag but do you think it would be okay if we took off. I am not really feeling like being here right now."

"Of course I don't." Aria said as she grabbed her purse. "We are about to take off. Is that okay?" She asked Ezra. Ezra got up off the bar stool and followed them through the door.

"No problem." He said. "I should be grading papers anyway. I had a good time tonight." They had reached Aria's car. "It was really good seeing you again Spencer." He leaned in and gave her a small hug. She smiled as she felt his body next to hers. Even a single touch from him makes her feel so safe and comfortable.

"It was good seeing you also." She let go of their hug. "Maybe, we will see each other again soon."

Ezra smiled. "Yes, I hope real soon." He waited for Spencer to get in the car before he turned to Aria and kissed her goodbye.

Spencer lay in Aria's bed staring at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep. Hell she couldn't get Ezra off her mind. The way he held her so close when they were dancing. It was like he was telling everyone else he wished they would try to hurt her because he would kill them the second they touched her. He looked at her as if he had known her his whole life. She wondered if it was just her imagination but she was pretty sure she could tell he was feeling the same things she was. Spencer rolled over and looked at Aria who was sleeping peacefully. She wondered how Aria would react if she could go into her thoughts right now.

Ezra lay awake in his bed thinking of nothing but Spencer. He could not get her off his mind. He flipped through every television station but no show or movie could pull his thoughts away. He was almost sure she had feelings for him. The way she looked at him and the way she was so gently when she touched him. Almost like she couldn't believe she really was that close to him. He got up and walked to his kitchen. He opened his refrigerator for the millionth time then closed it right back. He ran his hands through his hair. The very thought of her was making him so restless. He knew there was only one thing that would fix all of this.

Spencer closed her eyes in a final attempt to sleep. Then she heard her cellphone begin to vibrate. She grabbed it quickly off the desk in order to not wake Aria up. She flipped open her phone and could not believe her eyes. The front of the screen read one new text from Fitz. She smiled remembering how she stole his number out of Aria's phone one day. She opened the text and read the message. She then began to read it over and over again.

Maybe it was just me and if it was then pay this message no attention but I can't get my mind off of you. I can't even sleep because all I can do is think of you. Come to my apartment, 3B.-Ezra

Spencer looked around the room until she was focused on Aria. She softly whispered Aria's name to make sure she was really asleep. When she received no reply she slowly got out of bed and put her clothes on from earlier. She made her way out of Aria's window and to the car, her heart beating a million miles per hour.


	3. What Happens in Fitz's Apartment Stays

Disclaimer: So I own nothing. None of the characters or anything. Simple just my story.  
>AN: So this chapter does have a sex scene in it and I'd just like to say I'm not sure how it went. This was my first sex scene and I'm a guy so I wasn't really sure how sex for girls is. Anyway hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3- What Happens in Fitz's Apartment Stays in Fitz's Apartment

Spencer nervously paced the floor outside of Ezra's apartment. She couldn't help but wonder what she was doing here. This was the opposite of who she was and how she was raised. You do not go around stealing your best friend's boyfriend. That little voice of reason popped into her heading telling her she had no problem with stealing Melissa's boyfriends. Spence shook the thought out of her head. Just as she began to calm down and turn to knock on the door, it opened.

She stood face to face with him, his body inches away from her. She could still smell the cologne he had on earlier. Just the mere smell of it sent goose bumps up her arms. She looked down at the ground then back up at him. It was not until then that she noticed he was shirtless. She felt like screaming as she looked him up and down. As she averted her eyes, in fear of looking like a huge freak, he finally spoke.

"I did not know if you would come." Ezra spoke with such a whisper, as if Aria was standing right around the corner.

Spence slowly shook he head. "Well, I shouldn't have come. It was stupid of me. I mean Aria is my best friend." She stopped when he saw the guilt pass by his face. At least she was not the only one who felt it. "But I just kept reading your message and I knew I had to see you." She finished. A small smile crossed his face as she said this.

"Spencer, I know it's wrong. I get that. I am not one of those guys who go around cheating on their girlfriends. I have never felt feelings outside of my relationship with Aria except with you. With you it is different. It feels different somehow." He nervously ran a hand through his hair. He could write poetry about love all day long but when it came to actually speaking his feelings he was lost. "Would you like to come in?" He finally asked. She slowly looked at him as she took in his words and gave a small nod.

Spencer followed Ezra into his apartment and as he gathered up the place she admired all the neat things lying around. The first thing that caught her eyes was his massive shelf of books. She ran her fingers over the edges of the books, noticing she had a copy of most of them herself. She then moved on to his movie collection. By the time he was finished, she had learned they had the same taste in books, movies, and art.

"Sorry about the mess. Inviting you over was a kind of a spur of the moment decision." He sat down on the couch bringing two drinks down on the table with him. Spencer sat down beside him and eyed the glasses.

"What is it?" She asked smiling a little at him. He traced his fingers around the top of the glass before looking back at her.

"It's wine. I figured one drink wouldn't kill you seeing as you probably don't get the chance to drink that much."

"You'd be wrong on that. I could be a full fledge alcoholic and my parents wouldn't' notice. I just choose not too I guess."

"I'm sorry about your parents." It was the best response he could think of. She shrugged he shoulders.

"I am use to it now." She took a drink of the wine. "I will never be Melissa. That's my sister. I can't remember if you ever met her or not. Hopefully you are lucky enough not to have. She's a real pain in the ass. She always has to have everything perfect. She always has to be the best at everything." She rolled her eyes thinking about how they just left her there to go on vacation.

"Sounds like someone else I know." He said laughing a little. She laughed back and brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"That's the Hastings for you. Why compete with other people when you can backstab your own family. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why'd you invite me here tonight? Was it just to get me drunk?" She said smiling holding up the glass of wine. He slowly took the glass out of her hand and sat it down on the table. He moved closer to her., his face moving closer and closer each second.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about whatever is going on between us. I know you felt it tonight too. I even felt it back when I was your teacher, the way you stared at me. Hell even the way I stared at you. It felt like nothing else in the world mattered at that time. Almost like I didn't have a girlfriend and you didn't have a boyfriend and in that mere few seconds it was only me and you in our own little world. I almost forgot that feeling until tonight. When we danced it felt like my whole body was on fire. Touching you had to be the most exhilarating feeling I have ever had the chance to experience. I promise I have never felt anything like this for anyone, Spencer. I just needed to know if you felt the same way."

He moved a little closer when he finished. He searched her face for any kind of emotions she may be giving off to give him a hint about how she felt. She slowly looked at him again. She knew she could spill her guts out to this man right now. She could tell him all the same things and so much more. But right here in this moment she made a decision. A decision that would change the rest of her life. A decision her friends, family, or peers would never understand. She moved her hand to his face, while leaning in, and kissed him.

When her lips met his, Ezra was taken back a little bit. He did not expect her to do that. Not that he would ever complain. He moved his hand to her face and kissed her back. His lips were barely brushing against hers when he pulled back. He looked her in the eyes then shook his head.

"I can't do this." He said getting up from the couch and moving toward the kitchen. "It's not fair to you or your parents or to Aria. I feel like I'm taking advantage of you by having you here in my apartment. I know you are thinking how it is any different than having Aria over but with her she's more like my best friend. With you, well I don't even know what you would call this." As he continued to ramble on, he turned his back to her. He couldn't bear to say the thing he was saying and look at her.

Spencer looked at the ground then up at him as she heard all the things he said. She knew if she didn't do something in that moment she would lose him. She had finally worked up the nerve to kiss him and she couldn't let all of that go to waste. He was who she wanted. She had wanted him since she met him and she was not about to let him get away before he was truly hers. Spencer knew in her mind that she had to find a way to make him feel safe, a way to show him that this was what was right for everyone. Her hands moved down her dress and then to the back of it. She slowly zipped down the zipper and let it hit the floor. She pulled her hair down out of the bun and let if fall around her back.

"Ezra" was all she managed to get out. He turned around and his jaw almost hit the floor when he seen her. She was standing there in nothing but a black lacy bra and black panties to match. He slowly gulped as if that would actually help the growing sensation coming from down below. He knew his face had to look weird because in that moment all of his emotions were coming through.

Spencer loved the look on his face when he turned around and if she wasn't trying to be sexy she would have laughed. She looked down at her hands. They were shaking badly and she tried to make them be still but with no luck. She hoped he couldn't tell how nervous she was. No guy had ever seen her exposed like this. She had always assumed Toby would be her first but as she stood there looking at Ezra she knew he was the one she wanted.

After what felt like ages, Ezra moved closer to her. He looked her up and down one more time before kissing her. He slowly slid his tongue inside of her mouth as she returned the favor. It felt like an explosion in both of their mouths. Ezra quickened his pace a little but tried not to rush anything. He wanted this moment to be perfect. Spencer broke away but never lost eye contact. She stared into his eyes for a minute before taking his hand and leading him to the bedroom.

Ezra followed her and watched as she lay down on the bed. He ran his hand through his hair and it was all he could do but to not just jump on her then and there. He moved to the bed and began to kiss down her neck slowly. He could feel her run her hands down his back until she reached the waistband of his pants. She looked up at him and tugged on them. He followed her request by sliding the pants off leaving only their underwear as a barrier. He continued to kiss down her neck to her chest. He smiled against her skin when he heard her let out a small moan.

Spencer rose up a little and unclasped her bra letting it slide off her body and onto the floor. She felt like covering her chest up in fear of being so exposed to him. As she went to move her arms, he stopped her.

"You don't have to feel insecure with me. I know this is your first time. I can tell you're nervous but I promise I will keep you safe." He whispered sincerely. She watched his facial features to see if she could detect any deceit he might be giving off but she could tell he really meant it. She slowly kissed him and let her arms fall around his neck. She closed her eyes as he made his way down her body. He stopped to slowly kiss around her boobs. She bit her lip as he maneuvered his tongue around her nipples. She moved her hand to his head to edge him on down.

Ezra took her hint and continued down her body slowly places kisses all along her stomach. When he reached her hips he looked up at her as if to ask if this was what she wanted. She slowly nodded and he slid her panties off. He stared at her for a minute, admiring how beautiful she really was. He had waited for this moment ever since he laid eyes on her. She did something to her that no other girl had ever done. His eyes moved to between her legs and he slowly lowered his head softly kissing it. He heard her moan a little. She gripped his hair begging him to continue. He swirled his tongue around her clit, sliding his hands up to her nipples and massaging them.

Spencer felt like she was going to go bad. This was the most amazing feeling she had ever experienced. She gripped the sheets as he continued to play with her. He slid his tongue inside of her causing her to gasp. She slowly thrust her hips up moving into him.

"Please, Ezra." She begged him. He responded to her by sliding one finger inside of her. He moved it around feeling how tight and wet she was. He loved the fact that he had caused all of this. To Spencer this was better than any time she had touched herself. He moved his fingers faster inside of her and licked up and down her clit. She felt herself start to melt. The familiar tug began in her stomach and she knew she was almost there. She tried to cover her moans with her hand but after a minute gave up. She wanted him to hear the pleasure he was causing her. He flicked his tongue faster around her clit and inside of her, his fingers pumping fast in and out. Finally, Spencer couldn't take it any longer. She grabbed onto his hair while pulling it hard. Her legs began to tremble as she climaxed. Ezra could feel her tighten around her fingers. This only fueled his desire for her. After a few seconds, Spencer came down from her high. Her breathing was heavy and she felt like she could barely see. She grabbed onto him and pulled him up to her.

Ezra kissed Spencer softly. He loved knowing he could pleasure just like that. She gave him a small smile and returned his kiss. She had enjoyed every minute of that but was excited knowing there was more to come. She wanted him inside of her. She wanted to feel his member filling every inch of her. She ran her hands down his back, scratching her nails against his skin. She then moved her hand to his stomach and worked her way down. He was already wearing pajama pants so all Spencer had to do was slide his pants off. She could feel how hard he was against her skin. She moved her hand down his boxers and began to stroke him. It took her a minute to get use to the feeling. This was all so new to her. She took in the length and shape of him. He began to moan a little when she started to run her hand over his balls. He closed his eyes and slowly moved into her touch. She looked up and him, whispering in his ear.

"I need you now, Ezra." He didn't need to hear this twice to know she was ready. He prepared himself over her as she took a deep breathe. She knew from the other girls that the first time was a bit painful. She prepared herself then slowly nodded at him while biting her lip. He looked her in the eyes and lowered himself into her. Spencer grimaced in pain at how bad it hurt. He grabbed her hands and put them around his back.

"I know it hurts but just hold onto me. I will be gentle." He said reassuring her. She couldn't help but to think of how sweet he was being with her. She gripped his shoulders and told him to keep going. He began to move in her as slow as he could. She felt so good around him. She dug her nails in him until the pain started to turn into pleasure. She closed her eyes and slowly thrust her hips up. He kissed her passionately as he slid deeper inside. Spencer moved her legs up around him to give him more room. Seeing as she wasn't in pain anymore, Ezra went faster in her while grabbing the edge of the bed.

"Spencer you feel so amazing." He whispered. She ran her hand over his face and in his hair, pulling it a little. He continued to move in and out of her making her moan. He loved watching as she bit her lip in pleasure. He couldn't stop watching the things he did to her. It made him feel good inside because in that moment pleasing her was all he cared about. He felt himself start to lose it. She grabbed onto him as she began to climax for the second time. This time she couldn't control herself. She grabbed onto him while moaning out his name. She leaned up and bit down on his shoulder a little. She rode out her orgasm while gripping onto him. She never let go as she heard his breathing start to get deeper. He closed his eyes and pushed one more time into her before cumming in her. He collapsed down beside her with a smile on his face.

Spencer cuddled up next to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He moved his hands around her waist and looked at her.

"I hope I was okay." He said softly.

"You were amazing, Ezra. I never in my life dreamed that this would be happening." She said smiling. He smiled back and rested his head against hers. She softly kissed him and rested into him. She couldn't believe he was her first. After all this time of fantasying, it finally happened. She had no thoughts of guilt or of Aria. Right now all that mattered was him and her. She knew that fate had put her in the right place and time and she was grateful. It was crazy to think that one little thing could change your life forever. She couldn't stop thinking about how grateful she was that her parents left her here. She smiled knowing that she would send them a great big Thank You letter later.

Ezra kissed Spencer one last time before wrapping his arms around her body and closing his eyes. After a few minutes, Spencer could tell he was asleep. She grabbed her phone and texted Aria telling her about how she went back home for the night. She knew that was odd but she'd come up with a story to tell Aria later. She cuddled back into Ezra and soon fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
